


Pants Down

by Stylnfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bit of dirty talk, Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mirror Sex, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylnfuck/pseuds/Stylnfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were waiting patiently backstage for your boyfriend, Ashton to finish their show and head back onto the road to the next city, state, you can’t remember. All you know is that you are having the time of your life being on tour with him, not missing your apartment back in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants Down

**Author's Note:**

> Personal oneshot for miss Delaney (fuxkingirwin), hope you guys like it :)

Pants Down

“Hold you tight straight through to daylight I’m right here, when are you going to realize, that I’m your cure heartbreak girl” Thousands and thousands of girls are screaming the lyrics to the band’s most popular song. You were waiting patiently backstage for your boyfriend, Ashton to finish their show and head back onto the road to the next city, state, you can’t remember. All you know is that you are having the time of your life being on tour with him, not missing your apartment back in Australia. You’re talking to Lou Teasdale backstage when you feel a pair of hands slide around your waist and hot breath curl around your ear, “hello darling.” Ashton says quietly into your ear.

A huge grin breaks across your face and you turn around. Ashton is smiling down at you, looking at you with excitement and pride in his eyes, his blood still pumping with adrenaline from the show.

“Hi babe,” you go on your tippy toes and kiss him, licking at his lips still a bit salty with sweat.

“Ew!”

“Gross, man! Get a room why don’t you!”

“Would you two cut that out, yea?”

The other boys walk in backstage, jokingly making their disgust known.

“Oh shut up will you!” Ashton says, smiling.

“You guys did so amazing, as always of course.” You say to them keeping your arm around Ashton’s waist, never wanting to part from him.

“Hell yea we did,” Michael says enthusiastically.

“Alright guys, get changed so we can get on the road!” someone that works backstage says.

Ashton runs a finger up the side of your waist and says quietly, “c’mon babe, let’s go get dressed.”

They way he said it made it sound as though that was the last thing you would be doing.

The assumption you made was dead on when as soon and you closed the door to his dressing room, Ashton pushed you up against it and brought his lips ever so hauntingly close to yours. They touched in the slightest but not enough to satisfy the desire growing deep in your gut. His hips pressed against yours, pinning you to the back of the door.

“Do you know how long I have been waiting to do this?” he says, his voice thick with lust while the back of his hand is tracing your cheek.

You gulp loudly, shivers racing down your spine at his words and his feather like touch. His hand slips behind your neck grabbing at your hair gently and brings you in for a hungry kiss. Your mouths mold together and are warm from him biting them as he played during the show. You take his plush bottom lip into your mouth and suck on it more than gently. He makes a throaty growl into your mouth and you swallow it down, moaning back. His other hand glides down to your ass, grinding it against him to get some friction. You can feel him growing in his pants and you reach down to unbutton them. You push them down his smooth, muscular thighs and then pull off his briefs, taking his hard cock into your hand and stroking him. He moans again into your mouth and licks your lips, tasting you.

“Delaney, fuck, I need your mouth,” he moans almost desperately.

You smile devilishly at him and sink slowly to your knees. He takes his shirt off and flings it across the room and you let your hands roam across his toned stomach, gripping his hips to pull him towards you.

Your lips meet the tip of his cock and you swirl your tongue around and lap up the pre cum, humming at the sweet-sour taste of him.

You hum around him and you take him in your mouth and you can feel him shiver with pleasure from the vibrations. Ashton lets his head fall back, his eyes closed and his mouth parted as he slowly begins to move his hips, thrusting shallowly into your mouth. You grip his ass, pushing him further in and making him hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck, babe, I’m so close your mouth feels so good,”

A few more deep thrusts and he is spurting thick white ropes down your throat and you relish the feeling of him coming down your throat. You swallow him down, licking your lips to get anything that you missed.

His breathing is still heavy from his orgasm as he takes off your clothes, nearly ripping them off.

“Your turn,” his voice is downright _filthy_ as he carries you and sits you on the chair by the vanity.

He gets on his knees in front of you, spreading your knees apart with his huge hands and runs them up and down your thighs. He brings his lips to your inner thighs, leaving a trail of kitten kisses, licking you as he goes down further. Finally he brings his tongue to your entrance and swirls lazily around your clit. You moan out at the feeling and grip the arms of the chair. 

He comes up and traces his lips, “You taste so sweet, so good.”

You shudder at his words and wriggle around, trying to relieve yourself of the building pressure in your core.  His hands press firmly on your knees, keeping your legs in place.

“Stay still for me baby,” he whispers, lowering his head to your throbbing core.

He continues to swirl delicious circles around your clit, building up pressure and creating that familiar knot in your stomach.

“Fuck, Ashton I’m close oh god please keep going.” You moan out, letting your fingers tighten around his loose curls.

With your legs over his shoulders, you hook your ankles together on his back and press your thighs tighter around his face. He groans into you, cupping your ass and bringing you impossibly closer to his mouth. You grind up into his mouth and the last few flicks of his tongue send you over the edge. Your grip on his hair becomes tighter and tighter as your muscles spasm.

You’re about to cry out his name but he clamps a hand over your mouth to keep your cries muffled because he knows how loud you like to get.

“Can’t have everyone hearing what we are doing now, can we?”

After you come down from your high, he stands up and offers his hand to you. You take it, standing up with him and go to look for your clothes.

“Oh no Delaney, I’m not done with you yet.” He says his voice gravely from the previous events and grabs your hips, pulling you towards him.

His tone of voice has your knees trembling and your head spinning with the possibilities of what he has in store for you.

“But Ashton we ha-,” he cuts you off with a needy yet passionate kiss and leads you over to the vanity set up in the room. He breaks the kiss and look into your eyes, his smile full of sin and his pupils blown out with lust and desire for you. He turns you around so you can see each other in the mirror. His hands roam your flushed, naked body leaving no skin untouched. Keeping his eyes locked with yours in the mirror, he reaches down and softly massages your still sensitive clit. You release a breathy moan and soon realize that he is gently pushing you down, bending you over.

“I want to see your face when I make you come,” He husks, looking you straight in the eyes.

He runs a hand down your spine making you quiver.

He slowly enters you at first to allow yourself to adjust to him but when he pulls back he slams into you making you grip the table.

“Fuck!” you cry out.

He grabs both your hips and pumps in and out of you quickly but goes in as deep as he can.

As quickly as he started, he stops thrusting and goes for swiveling his hips in figure eights, making knots of pleasure build up all over again. The moans escaping his lips are falling from his mouth and onto your back making goose bumps appear on your skin.

His thrusts are beginning to get slightly out of rhythm and you know that he is close.  He reaches a hand around to cup your chin and bring it up so that you’re looking at him in the mirror.  You are already so close but the look he is giving you is the last straw. You come hard and clench around him and create extra friction, making him come inside you. You look at him as you finish and note how beautiful he is when he comes.

You’re both breathing heavily and just as Ashton pulls out of you, there is a loud knock on the door.

“Hey! You two finished in there? We need to get going, the lads on stage are on their last song and we need to get on the road!”

“Yeah, we’ll be right out mate!” Ashton yells back, barely stiffing his giggle of getting caught.

You put on your clothes, quickly realizing that you’re already sore. _It’ll be worse tomorrow_ you think to yourself.

“Ready to go and face the rest of stage crew?” you ask, slightly embarrassed that you and your boyfriend’s antics did not go unnoticed.

“Trust me babe, I’m sure they have experienced far worse with other bands,” He says grinning wildly, smacking your ass as he walks past you to the door. Your little yelp sends him in a fit of laughter as he opens the door for you.

“After you m’lady,” motioning his hand to the door.

“Why thank you kind sir,” you say, doing a little curtsey before walking out.

 

This is going to be a long, sexual tour. 


End file.
